Nights of ghosts
by Halane
Summary: In his lonely nights, Charles is not as different from other men.


_Hiii!  
>Ok, this is a first one in the pairing, a simple one, and a dirty one too... I think it is a little too dirty, actually, but it came out this way XD Hope you enjoy it! =)<em>

* * *

><p>He can't help it. He keeps doing it, not everyday, not even every week now, but regularly enough to know it is not healthy. He had once read in an article that the best male way of self-relief was the "How could it have been...?", he tried and he became addicted to it.<p>

For him, it was actually pretty easy. Maybe it was because of his powers. His mind was disciplined and powerful. He just closed his eyes at night, when he was alone in his huge bed, half of his body unuseful since years ago. And he went to one of those ancient, ancient nights. One of those uncountable moments. One of the why-didn't-we-do-it times of his life. And obviously, he had a favourite. It started with the piece of reality that was his memory.

_'A pretty night, isn't it?' he mumbles going out of the room, joining his friend in the soft breeze of the balcony._

_Erik does not answer, nor makes any sign of acknowledging his presence at all. He just stands there, diving into his rage and hate. Charles can tell without reading him because he is familiar with the expecting tension of his body, with the irresistible sexual appealing of his primitive fury. _

And that is the moment when he gets rid of reality, because what happened was not supossed to happen that way. The reality was stupidly insipid, meaningless.

_'Go back in, Charles.' says Erik in a very low voice. 'There are too many ghosts here for a naive boy like you.'_

_Charles takes his hand up to touch his shoulder, but decides not to do it. Erik is far beyond his possibilities tonight, at least if he doesn't come over the promise of not getting into his mind. Erik is far too lost in the tortuous remembrances of his tormented heart. And so Charles comes back into the room, and leaves to his own after staring at his friend for a few seconds._

That was the truth. But in his mind, one night and another, a new reality builds up, an alternative world for the two of them. A world in which Erik was not so far his reach that night, and a world in which young Charles was not so naive and inexpert, so afraid of messing things up with his friend -no, his soul mate.

_'Go back in, Charles.' says Erik in a very low voice. 'There are too many ghosts here for a naive boy like you.'_

_Charles hears it, and he knows it is true. He can't really help Erik without using his powers, but he can at least take the good part of his darkness. The attractive wilderness of his green eyes, of his pain and his tormented disposition. He can enjoy this Erik just as much as he enjoys the ironic, cynical and funny one. So he doesn't retreat, he gets closer, puts his arms around Erik's waist and bites his neck softly._

_'Let's give those ghosts something good to see." he suggests in a husky whisper._

_Erik grasps his joined hands strongly, almost hurting him, fingers firmly pressed into his soft skin. He doesn't show any other sign of acceptance nor rejection._

_'I won't do this.' he states._

_Charles grins. He knows Erik won't be able to resist. He knows (because he has read it so many times) how tortuous emotions make people willing to devote his bodies to the most sheer sexual pleasure, to get as far away as possible from the darkness. And he knows Erik's darkness will be as delightful as dangerous, but he is craving for it, so he just takes his tongue out and licks Erik's ear softly, just as a passing butterfly._

_'I shouldn't do this." Erik states, trembling a little._

_'Probably. But I am offering myself to accompany you through this night of ghosts into the light of the dawn with no intromission other than the intimacy you may expect from someone without my special ability, if you allow me to express it this way.'_

_With a final trembling of surrender, Erik relaxes against Charles, and lets himself go without even thinking about it. _

It is something real Erik would probably never do, but Charles likes to think it could have happened that way. And he continues his fantasy until he finds himself in his bed, hands wet and heart broken, false memories and a complicated mixture of feelings hidden behind a friendly rivalry his only comfort in his lonely nights of ghosts.


End file.
